Judgement Day - Prologue
by Wild Wanderer
Summary: A 'path, Alianna, escapes the only world she'd known in order to try and save the human race from an apocalyptic event that she would set off. A little bit of everything.


Title: Judgement Day  
Author: Wild Wanderer  
Genre: Drama  
Type: Oh, geeze, a little bit of everything. Dark Angel type setting, The Pretender type situation, Fantasy type powers (telepath idea from my friend Katie. TY KATIE!!!), and just human (or maybe not so human?) type people. Even has a bit of a Dark Angel crossover and weird idea. Two words: Sister Program. Though it'll sorta be alternate reality. You'll see why.  
Discplaimer: Manticore and Max from Dark Angel is not mine. The 'path idea (Void, Master, etc) is not mine, it's my friend Katie's who is ever so graciously letting me use it. Thank's Kat!  
Relevant Quote: "Take the idea and run with it." (AN: hehe!!!)  
[] = telepathic thought ~ = specialized thought ' = blocked thought  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
JUDGEMENT DAY PROLOGUE  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Her power is too great. She's a major threat to the whole team!"  
"And what of Kiar?"  
"He is no where near the strength she is."  
"But he is close enough."  
"You kill one, you kill the other."  
Silence.  
"You know it's true. If one dies, the other will kill themself to avenge."  
Still, silence.  
"Well, then what do you suggest we do?"  
"Control it."  
"It's beyond being able to be controlled."  
"No, it isn't."  
Intrigued silence.  
"Then how do you suggest we control it?"  
"We build it."  
"Then what?"  
"We let it explode."  
Shock.  
"The world will never be the same."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiar and Alianna stared at each other intensely.  
[How do you know this, Alianna?]  
[You forget. I'm stronger than you are.]  
[But . . . to spy on -her- thoughts? That's crazy! Are you trying to get yourself killed?]  
[I'm too valuable to be destroyed.]  
[What if you're caught?]  
[I won't be caught.]  
[How do you think they found out?] It was hushed.  
[Traitors. The Broken Ones.] The title came out bitter.  
Kiar cringed. The mentioning of the Broken Ones among Kiar, Alianna, and very few others was the equivalent to cursing God's name. It was a curse to their potential freedom.  
[I have to get out of here, Kiar. You're the one with the most potential after me,  
but you can't cause nearly as much damage as I could.]  
[Alianna, you know you could never escape here!]  
[If I can escape, I have a good chance of finding Failures.]  
The Failures. Another cursed title, but one that could become great assistance when it came time to destroy.  
[They're still hoping that more than just you and I will show the gift, Alianna! If you leave, they -will- focus on me!]  
[But again, you cannot do as much damage as I could. If I find the failures, I have a good chance of exposing everything. And everyone.]  
[But the consequences . . .]  
[Are irrelevant. What would you rather have, Kiar? A world where nobody is safe from these people . . . or a world cast into -temporary- havoc.]  
[You'd just be doing the exact same thing they're trying to do, Ali.]  
[They want the Void.]  
Kiar froze. The Void. The cursed, damned, Void. [You are too close to a Master already to become a Void.]  
[They have found a way I could be both.]  
Kiar paled.  
[Do you see now why I have to get out of here?]  
[Then what do they want with me?]  
[They want the same thing from you. But you see, you are not strong enough over your power to become Void, as I can.]  
[You fail on purpose.]  
Alianna smirked, [What, you think I -could- fail? Those tests are child's play.]  
[How are you going to do it?]  
Alianna hesitated. She wasn't sure if she and Kiar were the only two Telepath's in the program at the time, or within the whole system for that matter. There was a way she could block it to all ears but Kiar's, but each time she did that, she had a greater risk of becoming a Void, as the program directors wanted. She decided to risk it.  
~ Some kids at Manticore are planning an escape, ~ she felt herself weakening. If she became a Void, being controlled was a no-escape situation. ~ I'm planning on leaving  
with them! ~  
[Alianna, you know if you became a Void, you could void these people out of existance,]  
[I wouldn't be given the chance. They'd know, somehow . . . they'd have me chained and blocked the instant I became a Void; before I could blink.]  
There was silence in Kiar's mind.  
[You're really going to do it, aren't you Ali?]  
[Right alongside Max.]  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alianna!" a voice cried. Another one had fallen. Not killed, just fallen. Their pleading cries echoed and faded in her mind as she ran. She may not have been as upped genetically as the girl she was running beside, but she came from one of the first, and did not need as much to surpass even Max.  
The command had come from Zach just seconds ago to split up, but she would not leave Max's side. Not until they escaped completely, and were free from Manticore and Hannoay, the mentally focused side of the Manticore projects. 'I'm sorry, you guys,' she thought sadly, but pressed on. 'Thank goodness Lydecker didn't see my potential when he had me,.'  
Suddenly, she felt another one. Someone else nearby was a 'path. Something else shocked her mind. 'A Void?' She stumbled momentarily, and Max surged ahead, not looking back. She regained her footing and shot after Max, reaching her within seconds.  
[Who is it?] she thought, feeling suddenly strangled. A result of shock. She quickly did a semi-mental shutdown and the choked feeling faded.  
[Alianna?] Max's shocked voice pierced her mind like a knife. [Alianna?]  
[Max . . .]  
The fences loomed before them, then behind them. Max looked at her to explain it, but Alianna was too scared. She had been taught to fear the Void's, and Max was surely the Void she had felt. For some reason, somehow Max had become a 'path in the middle of their desperate flight. Alianna looked away and bit her lip.  
[I'm sorry. Know how dangerous you are. Max.]  
Then, she ran.  
She was free. 


End file.
